


Старый бар

by Archie_Wynne, Team Adult Comics 2020 (fandomvertigoandwatchmen)



Series: WTF Adult Comics 2020: низкий рейтинг [7]
Category: Fables - Willingham, Fables: The Wolf Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Gen, Profanity, drunk creatures
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archie_Wynne/pseuds/Archie_Wynne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomvertigoandwatchmen/pseuds/Team%20Adult%20Comics%202020
Summary: За время перерыва длиной в одну сигаретку клиенты Холли бар не разнесут. Не сегодня.
Series: WTF Adult Comics 2020: низкий рейтинг [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612471
Kudos: 3





	Старый бар

Белоснежка предпочитала мартини.

Одного опытного взгляда Холли было достаточно, чтобы это понять. Белоснежка в ее баре, на ней деловой костюм заместителя мэра Фэйблтауна, времени еще полдень — картинка складывалась воедино без всяких проблем. И никаких сидров или коктейлей с яблочным соком, о нет. Многолетних вин тоже не надо — слухи расползаются быстро, у Снежки должны быть дурные ассоциации на такое.

В запотевший от ледяного напитка бокал, приготовленный для Снежки, Холли опустила клубничку.

— За счет заведения. Не доставай свою платиновую карту или что там у тебя. Не бедствую, принцесса. Угощайся.

— Спасибо, Холли, — Снежка неловко, непривычно забралась на высокий барный стул, оправила юбку на коленях, помедлила, прежде чем коснуться бокала.

— Не отравлено, — ухмыльнулась барменша.

Снежка чуть заметно вздрогнула и растерянный, неуверенный взгляд принцессы, ступившей на чужую территорию — логово тролля Холли, старый бар «Цокот копыт» — сменился привычным синим льдом. Фактический мэр Фэйблтауна, первая леди, чтоб ее. Держит марку. Твердой рукой взяла бокал, отпила, села изящнее, удобнее, закинула ногу на ногу.

— Что тебя сюда привело? — спросила Холли. — Помогаешь своему ручному псу, тоже что-то вынюхиваешь?

— Просто выпить хочу, — возразила Снежка. — Это ведь не запрещено?

— Нет, тем более я ведь сказала — хочу угостить. Ты прости мне мои манеры, принцесса. Не во дворце росла.

— Как сказать, — заметила Снежка. — Старые летописи говорят немного иное о тебе, Холли.

— Сестру ищешь? — резко сменила тему Холли. — Я давненько ее не видела.

Вот еще. Не хватало разговоров о ее прошлом.

— Роза снова сошлась с Джеком. Они уехали на днях в сторону канадской границы. Надеюсь, не надумали нелегально проникнуть в портал.

— Вернуться в Родные Земли? Это очень опасно. Даже для такого, как Джек.

— Опасно, верно.

— Поэтому ты пьешь.

— Я устала нянчиться с Розой, Холли, — Снежка смотрела на ягоду в бокале с таким отвращением, словно любое красное пятнышко в реальности напоминало ей сейчас о несносной Розе. — Поэтому я просто пью, да. Ей же можно просто пить и сбегать с отбитым на всю голову дружком невесть куда.

— Завидуешь, что ли? Забей. Слушай, — Холли накрыла руку Снежки своей ладонью. — Береги сестру, хорошо? Но все на себя не взваливай. Если надо найти Розу, скажи нам — тот же Джерси ее из-под земли тебе достанет.

Снежка поглядела на Холли удивленно. Потом все поняла, конечно же.

— Мне жаль, что так вышло с Лили.

— Ты уже говорила, знаю, что не просто из вежливости. Не повторяй моих ошибок, я сестрой за них расплатилась. Вытаскивать Розу из жопы — так всем вместе, не тебе одной.

— Надеюсь, пока она не в самой заднице, — Снежка оттаивала на глазах.

— Присоединюсь к надеждам. Будет в самой — только свистни. Еще мартини? Справимся вместе.

В «Цокоте копыт» все «вместе»: и скорбь, и побои, и пьянки. Здесь своих не бросают, а после похорон Лили Снежка стала своей. Пусть все той же холеной, богатенькой, аристократичной, из роскошных апартаментов Вудлендс, чтоб их дракон спалил, но своей. Ее сочувствие Холли, лишившейся сестры, было неподдельным, и Холли этого не забыла.

Никогда не забудет.

***

Другой «свой», и «свой» уже в доску — это, конечно, Грендель.

Оторванная Бигби рука отросла уже на три четверти, а он все носил демонстративно пиджак с болтающимся пустым рукавом не как положено, а накинув на пострадавшее плечо и сделав самую скорбную физиономию. Грендель напоминал теперь не то ветерана Вьетнама, не то очень хренового актера.

Не то просто-напросто он оставался собой — только ныл чуть побольше.

— Холли, запиши сегодняшнюю на мой счет.

— Нет у тебя никакого счета, Грен.

— Ну пойми, Холл, я же без работы, а новую искать — так ведь еще не оправился после того, что со мной сделал этот волчара...

— Тебе предлагали руку на место пришить. Вот куда ты старую девал?

— Никуда я ее не девал, — оскорбился Грендель. — Тебе виднее, кому из твоих посетителей, Холли, понадобилась моя рука и зачем.

— Значит, выкинули на свалку. Охрененно, — закатила глаза Холли. — Ну и скажи, пожалуйста, если это так, то когда мне ждать на порог копов с расспросами?

— Хочешь сказать, я в этом буду виноват?

— Конечно, ты. Ты и Бигби.

— Гребаный Бигби сделал меня калекой!

— Да мать же твою болотную, Грен, ты не калека, а сраный алкаш и нытик с отрастающей рукой, которую ты уже второй раз потерял по собственной глупости. А еще вы с Бигби оба не рассчитались за тот погром, что у меня устроили.

— Холли, ну... Я могу тебе рамы снаружи подновить, на них краска облупилась.

— Краска за мой счет? — вздохнула Холли. — Ясно. Вали в подсобку, найди там банки с эмалью. Только не розовую, понял? Рамы и фасад!

— Мне доктор запретил перенапрягаться, — скривился Грендель, направляясь к подсобке.

— Свиное Сердце, доктор для «херовых аристократишек», к которому ты никогда не ходишь из гордости?

— Другой доктор, — буркнул Грен.

— И тоже для сказаний? Ого. Визитку дашь? У меня, по ходу, аллергия на чары, ой, как зудит, — Холли выразительно почесала татуировку на груди, выбив из нее несколько синих искр.

Конечно, никакого «другого доктора» не существовало. Если бы он был, он пришел бы сюда. В «Цокот копыт» рано или поздно заносит всех, даже самых трезвенников.

***

Апельсины, к примеру, Холли держала только для Мухолова. Мухолов заглядывал обычно в обед, заказывал свежевыжатый апельсиновый сок и запивал им сэндвич из «Эггмана», принесенный с собой. Этот раз не был исключением.

— Вот и сок бы пил в своем «Эггмане», — покачала головой Холли.

— Так и пью, бывает. Но мне здесь нравится, — пожал плечами Мухолов.

— Ты моему заведению репутацию портишь. Здесь не место непьющим. Даже «Золота Мидаса» — и того ни разу не пробовал.

— Я заходил сюда, когда бар только открылся, — сказал Мухолов. — Со Снежкой тут познакомился.

— Да ну? — удивилась Холли. — А я такого не помню.

— И я не помню, — виновато улыбнулся Мухолов. — Но Снежка рассказывала.

Холли нахмурилась, припоминая, и сообразила.

Тощий грязный бродяга, один из первых посетителей ее бара — еще совсем нового, не столетнего, пока что пахнущего свежими стружкой и штукатуркой: запахи нового мира и нового дома. Сказания в баре сначала насторожились, увидев его, а потом поняли: еще один свой. Хоть и псих, но свой.

— Ты мне полбара перепугал своими страшилками о Родных Землях по пьяни. Хуже Грена был, а. Тот хотя бы просто дерется, а тебе и драться не пришлось — хватило рот открыть.

— Мне очень стыдно, Холли. Но это было так давно! А о чем именно я говорил?

Холли внимательно, изучающе на него посмотрела. Нет, не будет она сейчас разговаривать с Мухом о всех тех ужасах, что учинили в Родных Землях и конкретно с его семьей ее родичи-гоблины.

— Давай-ка прошлое ворошить не будем, Мух. Сейчас еще припомним, что ты принц, а я дворян на дух не переношу, сам знаешь.

— Кроме Снежки. Она теперь бывает здесь.

— Всего раз была. Ну, или пару раз.

— И меня.

— Да какой из тебя принц теперь, — отмахнулась Холли.

— А Джека зовут Дурным Принцем, но он у тебя постоянный посетитель.

— Просто прозвище, не считается. Лучше сплетен из Вудлендс мне расскажи. Оправдай хоть как-нибудь свое пребывание тут.

***

Сплетник, впрочем, из Мухолова был не самый лучший, хотя по своей наивности рассказать о других сказаниях, он может немало — и такого иной раз, о чем и говорить не стоило бы. Пиноккио в этом плане бывал, конечно, занятнее.

— Я не наливаю водку детям, Пинокиио.

— Холли! Ну что за хуйня злоебучая начинается, все мы тут взрослые люди!

— ...Даже если этим детям двести лет и они матерятся, как сапожники. Или как столяры, скорее.

— Еще одна сучка с дискриминацией, — возмутился Пиноккио. — До каких пор мне это терпеть? И куда жаловаться, в ООН сразу? Президенту? А то в Вудлендс-то бесполезно.

— ...Водку не наливаю, а мескаль вполне. Но за последствия я отвечать отказываюсь, — предупредила Холли.

Она была рисковая женщина. Сколько себя помнила.

Последствиями были караоке с новым, уже не волшебным, топором Вуди, изображающим микрофон, разрушительные танцы бухих карликов в лице самого Пиноккио и какого-то пришлого гнома на стойке и вызов проституток. Проститутки приехать не успели, зато принесло Бигби.

— Сворачиваемся и закрываем к хуям лавочку, — потребовал он сурово, сгребая брыкающегося Пиноккио под мышку.

— Хер тебе, блохастый! — возмутился Джерси, тоже ждавший шлюх Пиноккио в своем обычном углу. — Вечно все веселье обламываешь.

Бигби хмуро поглядел на него, сжал кулаки.

— Ой-ей, — пискнул Пиноккио совсем по-детски.

Холли вышла покурить на задний двор — там было явно поспокойнее. Ослабила чары, размяла когти, похрустела могучей тролльской шеей. За время перерыва длиной в одну сигаретку ее клиенты бар не разнесут. Не сегодня.

...А ведь еще даже солнце не село, мать вашу.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для WTF Adult Comics 2020.


End file.
